


Secret Santa

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Office AU, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas in the windy city of Chicago. Lights and decorations are up and surrounding every square foot of the city. Even in their office building Ian can’t go 2 feet without seeing Santa and his 8 or 9 reindeer (if you count Rudolph). Their boss waits till the 10th of December to pick for their annual Secret Santa. They all gather around during lunch break and pick from one of the santa hats that populated the office. They all take their turns picking out of the hat. Ian’s one of the last 5 to pick it out and he opens his paper slowly. He looks at the name and grins before he puts it in his pocket for secrecy.

“Hey who’d you get?” The guy next to him nudges him.

“It’s called Secret Santa for a reason, Mark.” Ian tells the man next to him.

“It me?”

“No…”

“If it’s not me you can tell.”

Ian rolls his eyes.

“Come on. Who’d you get?”

Ian sighs and takes the paper out to show Mark.

Mark starts laughing. “Milkovich? Really?” He looks toward where the dark haired man stood on the other side of the room. Mickey gives a questioned look. “Good luck with that.” Mark says, hitting Ian on the shoulder before he leaves to ask everyone else who they got.

Ian shakes his head and gives a nod to Mickey, who raises his brows in acknowledgement and walks over.

Him and Mickey are friends, to everyone else’s ignorance, and Ian’s best kept secret is that he’s maybe in love with him a little bit…or a lot. They’re the only two from the neighborhood in their office and they developed an odd bond from it. So yeah, buying something for Mickey would prove to be a bit difficult but not for the reason Mark thought.

“Ey,” Mickey says. “You know a…” He looks at his paper. “Robert Sheldon?”

“Oh Rob, yeah.”

“Good. And …who is he?”

Ian laughs and turns behind him. “One with the glasses and the purple sweater.”

Mickey moves to look behind Ian. “Ah right. You hang with him at all?”

Ian shrugs. “Grab drinks sometimes.” Ian says. “Don’t hang with him as much as I hang with you” Ian jokes, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey smiles. They live in the same apartment complex and Mickey takes it upon himself to invite himself over to Ian’s whenever he feels like it, though it’s not like Ian actually minds.

“What does he like?” Mickey continues asking about Rob.

Ian bites his lip. “Shit I…really don’t know?”

“You said you grab drinks with him…”

“Yeah…”

“Jesus,” Mickey sighs. “Okay so…he wears glasses. I could get him…glasses cleaner..stuff.”

Ian tries to hold in a laugh.

“What, man? I don’t know. I hate this shit. Fuck this stupid Secret Santa crap.”

Ian chuckles. “You can uhh get him a shirt?”

“A shirt?”

“Yeah like a sports team maybe. They have them on sale for 20 bucks.”

“Hmm. Yeah could work. You know what sports team your drinking buddy likes?” Mickey asks and Ian wonders if he sense a little jealousy from Mickey.

“He’s a football fan. So a Bears shirt will work.”

“Bears shirt. Got it.” Mickey makes a note in his head. “Thanks.”

Mickey leaves and makes his way back to his desk. Ian does the same, thinking about what in the world he was going to get Mickey. It had to be special, it was Mickey after all, but should it be sentimental? Should he take the risk? Ian thinks it over and believes, “why not? It’s Christmas”. There is supposed to be a price limit and he really does try to go by it but he couldn’t help it. Though he does manage to get it for a lot cheaper than he would’ve thanks to his brother Carl loving the dangers of Black Friday shopping and getting a few of them at the sales. He buys it off his brother after some convincing of a family discount.

The day for exchanges comes, Ian putting the finishing touches on his gift the night before.

The way his boss likes to do it is everyone puts their gift they bought by the tree when they come in with the tag addressed to the person they’re giving it to but not their name. Mid day everyone sits around it and they all open their gifts and try to guess who got them it.

It was cheesy as fuck sometimes but it’s the first time Ian’s actually excited about it, though also a bit nervous.

Ian gets there early and his gift is one of the firsts by the tree. Mickey comes in late and greets Ian.

“Merry Christmas, Mick.” Ian says, lightly.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas I guess.” Mickey grumbles. “Almost called out today.”

“Why?”

Mickey shrugs. “Never been much of a Christmas person. Feel bad for whoever got me for this Santa shit.”

Ian tries to let his face not reveal anything.

Mickey laughs sadly. “Probably didn’t even bother.”

“I’m sure h- they delivered.” Ian says.

Mickey nods. “Guess we’ll see.”

 

Midday approaches and Ian starts to have his doubts about his gift. It’s stupid. It’s too much. He’s gonna think it’s weird.

They sit around the circle like they do every year and everyone opens their gift one by one. Ian gets a Nutcracker and some Christmas dishtowels, which he’ll be regifting to Fiona.

By the time they get to Mickey everyone’s so upset about their Christmas décor gifts and dollar store toys no one pays attention to him. Ian’s eyes are the only ones on him and he swallows hard as he watches Mickey slowly unwrap his gift. Was it even slowly or was time just stopping?

He sees Mickey take off the top of the box and his eyes go wide then curious and he turns the silver square device in his hand. Ian’s heart beat picks up pace as Mickey take out the paper Ian put with the gift and starts reading.

 

When Mickey opens the gift he thinks it’s a joke. An Ipod? That had to be way above the limit. Then reality makes him think. _Fucker gave me a broken ipod. What a dick._ But he looks more into it and sees a note. He opens it.

_Yes it’s a working ipod (tried it out myself). Turn it on. Go to the playlist called Us. Start from the beginning._

Mickey reads further and sees there’s numbers and a sentence or two by them. He plugs the headphone that came with it in and presses play.

Hello by Adele comes on and he looks at the sheet.

_Okay not much significance I just thought it’d be funny. Hello :p_

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. He’s about to go to the next song when his boss clears his throat and everyone stops talking. He quickly puts his gift back in the box and closes it shut.

“Okay now that we’ve all opened our gifts,” His boss says. “We can go to the break room for some refreshments.”

Which means unspiked eggnog and Christmas cookies.

“Wait what did Milkovich get?” Mark interrupts.

Ian’s eyes go wide and he tries to hide his face to make him not look like he had anything to do with Mickey’s gift.

“Oh right, “ their boss looks to Mickey.

“What’d your Santa get you?”

Mickey shakes his head. “Nothing much. Gift card to…Wallmart.”

“Sounds about right,” Mark says and Ian breathes a sigh of relief.

“Alright,” their boss claps his hands together. “Everyone to the break room.”

They all get up like school children following their teacher but Ian hightails to the bathroom instead, suddenly not feeling like enjoying the refreshments.

Mickey himself stays seated where he was, reopening his gift and just staring at the note and the playlist the person made. Wondering who the fuck it could be.  Of course there was someone he wished it would be but what are the chances?

 _Maybe it was a mistake?_ He tells himself. _Everyone seemed so disappointed at their gifts maybe there was a mixup and this wasn’t his._ He checks the tag and the thing is basically glued onto the box so there’s no way it was supposed to be for someone else in the office.

But maybe the giftee accidentally wrapped something that was meant for their family for him? Shit that was probably it. Who’d care enough about him to make him a fucking playlist anyways?

Mickey refolds the note, not bothering to look at the rest of the songs and closes the box back up. He sighs and goes back over to his desk to put his gift, that was most definitely for someone else, on. He’s about to go to the break room but feels too glum to “converse” with people. He knew he should’ve called in sick. Part of him wonders where Ian disappeared to as he makes his way to the bathroom.

Their office bathrooms where one of those bathrooms that had a door and some sort of mini hallway before you got to the real bathroom door. Mickey never saw the damn purpose of that.

He opens the first door but stops when he hears whistling behind the second.

He listens and swears he stops breathing when he hears the familiar pitch of a song he just heard only minutes before. It could be a mistake but as he listens more it’s definitely Hello. The first song that was on his Secret Santa playlist.

He opens the door slowly and his mouth goes wide as does his eyes when he sees Ian Gallagher, washing his hands in the sink, whistling an Adele song like he was getting paid to do so. He watches as Ian stops, still not noticing Mickey in the room and can’t help but see him looking sad. He sees the redhead shake his head in shame. “So stupid.” He hears him say, and Mickey’s mouth turns to a smile. It was him. Ian was his Secret Santa. Ian got him the gift.

“It was you?” Mickey asks.

The redhead jumps and turns around.

“Mick? Shit man you scared me.”

“It was you?” Mickey says again, with more confidence.

“What was?”

“Don’t ‘what was?’ me you know what.”

Ian looks down. “Mickey I…”

Mickey quickly overcomes the distance between them and grabs Ian’s face causing him to look up. He stares at Mickey with his big beautiful eyes, eyes full of hope and it’s the last thing Mickey sees before his lips connect with Ian’s and he closes his eyes. His hands moving through Ian’s hair like he’s always wanted to do, grabbing on to him like this was a dream and if he let go Ian would drift away.

Ian’s surprised by the kiss but reacts quickly. He’s not sure it’s real as his tongue fights it’s way into Mickey’s mouth and grabs the man to pull him closer.

They pull away and Mickey looks at Ian like he’s his world, and maybe he is. “Thank you.” Mickey says. “I thought…” He looks down. “No I was pretty sure I knew no one gave a shit.”

Ian smiles. “Well no one said you knew everything.”

Mickey laughs.

“Merry Christmas, Mickey.”

Mickey smiles softly, eyes much more full of joy then they were earlier today. “Merry Christmas, Ian.”


End file.
